Kaname Soga
Kaname Soga (蘇我要, Soga Kaname) is a ninja born into the once great Soga Clan of Morigakure and is one of the clans last surviving members. He is known as the illegitimate heir to the clan, via is father Koma Soga. In his youth, he was a member of a team known as Jager, having the title Silent Hunter (静粛狩人, Seishuku Karyūdo), he later became the leader of the team. Upon gaining his brothers eyes, he become known as Kaname the Blazing Arctic (蘇我要北極圏炎天, Kaname no Enten Hokkyokuken), due to his use of the Blaze Release and the Arctic Release. As time passed on, Kaname was labeled an S-rank ninja and gained the status as a sage. Several years later he formed the Kakuzensho with their help along with his wife Takeko Nakano, and is one of its council members. Later he earned the titles Sage of the Blazing Arctic (仙人の北極圏炎天 Sennin no Enten Hokkyokuken), due to his use of sage mode along with his unique natures, Sage of Nature (仙人の自然, Sennin no Shizen) due to his use of . Background Kaname was born in the outskirt of Morigakure and was the illegitimate son of Koma Soga the current hand of the Soga Clan. Due to his mother not being a member of the clan, she was forced out of the village in order to prevent others from knowing about the two. Due to this his mother never told him the truth in order to protect him. Despite being driven out of their home, she continued to love and raised to be a good kid. As he aged, his mother began seeing more and more of his father into him. During a playful adventure into the nearby forest, he ended up getting lost. Worried his mother searched for him day and night, after retuning home she found him sitting at the table eating. Running up and embracing him, he revealed to the that he awakened his sharingan during that time he was lost "Life of a Child". with his mother telling him to never use his eyes. Five years later, Kaname showed great skill in using his eyes being able to activate them within a moments notice. Months later, on an adventure to Morigakure he noticed the a tournament was going to be held and the winner would receive money from winning. His mother, dismissed it telling him to forget about it. Though unknown to her, he entered the event under cover and was progressing greatly until the tournament final. It was here he fought his unknown brother at the time Iname Soga. The two battled, for what seemed like hours, with Iname eventually using his sharingan. Thrilled Kaname too revealed his sharingan, much to everyone's surprise. The two children continued to battle despite the surprise of other. In the end Kaname was beaten by Iname, passing out before it he dealt the final blow. He then awoke in an unknown room"Awakening into Descending Hate" with an unknown woman, the woman introduced herself as Mikaduki Soga, he wife of Koma Soga. She then questioned him about his eyes, however he stated he didn't know and it was the first time he has seen others with it. The two then left the room, and walked out into the town. Kaname attempted to leave, but was prevented from doing so by her. After spending some time together, he began to worry about his mother. Telling Mikaduki that he need to get home, she then told him that he should invite his mother to join her and her family. He enjoyed the fact, stating that he would ask her. As he turned to leave he could see his mother in the distance, he ran to her and quickly embraced her. His mother and Mikaduki quickly exchanged glances for a quickly second, for her and Kaname quickly left the village. ~More Coming~ Appearance ~under construction~ Personality As a child Kaname was known to be very hyperactive and adventurous. He was known to sneak out and explore the forests around him home. Often worrying his mother at times. To him him mother was his greatest love. When she was home, he would always be around her or help with with things. In his late childhood, his love didn't change, though he did lose his hyperactive nature but retaining his adventurous side. However he grew more interested in mastering his abilities and became interested with what others did, their powers, and the motives behind them. He would normally follow them around but not make direct contact with them for the most part. In most cases leading him to test his abilities out in the nearby forest and village, much to this mothers dismay. This eventually caused him to lose his mother mother at the hands of his father, greatly scarring him. After her death, he normally had a very serious and strong disposition along with a look of pure hate and rage. He was normally found with a somewhat murderous glare written across his eyes like he is looking to kill the next person that crosses his path. He had no problem harming or stealing from others and was known to be rather apathetic to others, and doing whatever it takes to get what he wanted. This often lead to him ending up in fights and was imprisoned during his teen years. Upon letting go of his hate, he began to open up, showing he had a vast assortment of personality to him, ranging from kindness, to fury, to devotion. For the most part, Kaname is a very kind man. He is well mannered, respectful, soft spoken, and anything but abrasive to anyone he meets. Though he is generally given a bad first impression by most. Despite his generally soft, kind, and quiet demeanor, Kaname does have a powerful wrath, and it can be concurred rather quickly in some situations. He has a very swift and vengeful wrath, normally showing when his family is threatened. This rage is rare however, for even in battle he keeps a kind and respectful demeanor to even his opponents, giving them the decency of a talk before a real fight. He also believes that fights can be one and wars can be averted with diplomacy, rather than full out conflict. To him, family is worth more to him than his own life, he's even laid down his life for the sake of his wife and children on a couple of occasions, sometimes leading to critical injury. Despite having a wife, children and a number of close friends. Kaname is actually a somewhat anti-social person, being stated as being an introvert. This odd sense of personality seems to be off put by his appearance which generally shows a strong, charming and leading, yet dangerous man. Abilities Dōjutsu Sharingan Being descendant from the Soga Clan, via the former head. Kaname was able to unlock the Sharingan, one of the two of the clan. Much like other members of the clan, his Sharingan appeared different then . His Sharingan was black with three red tomoe inclosed in a symbol with a red circle in the middle. After awakening it at the age of five and becoming skilled with it at the age of seven"Awakening into Descending Hate". He eventually reached the stage where he could even have his Sharingan activated for extended periods of time, with minimal drain on his chakra levels. Kaname's skill with the Sharingan is exceptional, shown repeatedly through his countless battles. Using it allows him to copy any technique used against him, see through any deception, and predict his opponent's movements. It is hinted that, he created technique based on his ability to copy techniques. After a five year span of not having his sharingan, he reawakened it albeit was changed having combined with the Sight of Heimdallr jutsu "Rude Awaking: Kaname's Reincarnation". This unique fusion gave him the ability to sense the chakra signatures of ninja throughout a given raidus and can willingly focus his senses on certain sensory information and selectively block the rest of it from his consciousness. In addition, he gained the ability to see as far as 15 kilometres. Mangekyō Sharingan Kaname unlocked his Mangekyō Sharingan at the age of ten after witnessing the death of his mother, at the hands of this father. Using the Kamui he awoke in his right eye, he as able to escape from being killed. Being teleported to an unknown location. Training with his right eye, he found that he was to teleport himself or anything he touches to a pocket dimension. Upon thinking about his other eye, and what ability could be in it, he began to see what it could do. He eventually discovered the Shadow Dimension Technique in his left eye. Another space-time ninjutsu that allowed him to which places with this shadows. During a moment of pure dread and being near death, he was able to combine the powers of his eyes. And in turn awoke the Darkness Segregation a jutsu that allows him to combine with his own shadow. This allowed him to manipulate and travel though the darkness within a given area. Like most, due to over use of his eyes, he has begun to lose sight. This lead him to attempt to find a way to regain his sight, coming up with a theory if he took the eyes of another he could regain his sight. However, despite having a chance to take his father eyes. Instead he stated that he wants the eyes of half brother Iname Soga. Kaname gained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan after a long battle with his brother Iname Soga. Near the end of the battle their father Koma Soga"Battle of Blood intervened and stole Kaname's left eye and Iname's right. Using the last of his chakra, kaname trapped his father in a unique dimension and destroyed it. He awoke days later next to his bother in the Soga Temple. On his dying breath, Iname give kaname his remaining eye. Iname's eye was transplanted into kaname's left eye. Doing this caused both of his eyes to change into a combined design of the two. With his left eye he is able to cast the Aisunoji and in his right he is able to cast the Amaterasu. However, unlike normal Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan his eyes still bleed slightly if he over uses it, but no longer had to worry about loosing his sight. He has stated that as long as he father is sill alive, his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan will remain incomplete. He has shown great skill in using his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan abilities, the to the point he no longer need to activate his Mangekyō Sharingan to use them. With a swing or touch of his hand he is able to set thing ablaze with the Amaterasu and freeze things with the Aisunoji. During a rampaged though Takamagahara he encountered the Uchiha Clan Ancestor "Rampage in Heaven" who quickly defeated him and removed his sharingan. Indra stated he removed it because they carried the , and infects anyone who has it with. Due to this removal, he lost a good amount of sight being nearly blinded. He was rescued by his foster sister Kurohime, who gave him a technique to help him see again. After several months living without his eyes and learning what Indra truly meant, he was able to get rid if his hate "Rude Awaking: Kaname's Reincarnation". In turn reawakening his lost eyes and powers. Years later upon becoming the host of the Shinkairen, his Sharingan and Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan under went a drastic change. Now appearing as a nine tomoe Sharingan. He stated that nothing really happened other then the change. Byakugan Kaname awakened the byakugan several years after becoming the host of Shinkairen. It awakening was caused by the blooming of Shinkairen and the creation of its fruit. This caused a surge of energy to flow though his body destabilizing his chakra rendering him unconscious. During this time the fruit was ejected from his body. Days later his chakra stabilized, which caused his eyes to turn pure white. Upon awaking the next day, his eyes then focused on Takeko, then immediately changed into the byakugan much to everyones surprise. When asked about this, Shinkairen stated that the released energy reacted with his DNA causing his Soga blood and that of his mother to perfectly meld causing the byakugan manifest. Unlike most Byakugan users, his Byakugan appears pure white. He has no visible pupils and the veins near his temples do not bulge. Like most byakugan users, he is given near 360º field of vision, allowing him to see in every direction and see the . Initially gaining the byakugan he was unable to deactivate it. Causing major sensory overload even when he closed his eyes or covered them up. As a result of this, he was placed into to dark room and was trained by his wife and brother in using the eyes. After several weeks of training, he was able to process the gathered information, but still found it difficult to function at times. Within a month of them awakening the Byakugan deactivated, turning back into his normal eyes. ~More Coming Soon~ Ninjutsu Nature Transformation In terms of Nature Transformation he was known to posses a fire nature and was stated to be skilled in its use, though was never seen using it. Instead opting to learn the wind and lightning natures. Like his fire release, he shows great skill in using the two. Using this wind release he is able to release a large blade of wind. Release a bolt in a rail gun like manner, call down a bold of lightning and create a wave of electricity from his hands. With his skill with the Amaterasu, he is able to release a massive bust of fire and create hundreds of burning spheres. Using the Aisunoji, he is able to ice garden and a frozen spear. His use of both his natures, have increased to the point he is able to use them to manipulate the temperature within a given area. This allows him to create ice crystals "Raido vs Kaname " by freezing the moisture in the area or robing the moisture by raising the temperature. While the use of it in this manner is often used to manipulate the battlefield to suit his need. His true skill appears when he uses it to manipulate the weather in the area. By manipulate hot and cold of the two natures in conjunction with his wind release. He is able to create multiple different types of storms, from snow storms to hurricanes. However unlike his use of his natures, he cannot control the created storms without an outside force and will often use the Four Stags to gain control of them. After Ymir was created, he was able to use his blaze and Arctic releases in conjunction with one another. By combining his blaze and arctic releases together. He is able to greatly deal damage to an opponent with each strike. Upon mastering the two, he began the attempt at merging the two with his lightning and wind releases. With several months of training he created four unique jutsu that he states, shows his skill with them. With theses new jutsu he is able to create freezing lighting, as well as intense burning lightning. His other jutsus allows him to freeze a land, or set it ablaze. After training with Sōzetsuhana "Will of Nature" he shown the ability to produce blaze and arctic chakra from his body at will. With addition training he learned the ways of yin and yang release from her. With the advent of learning these two addition natures he was able to combine them with his arctic and blaze nature. This lead to the creation of several unique jutsus. In addition to this he he able to coat his body in both arctic and blaze chakra with no side effect or damage to his body. This makes hims deadly at close range, as he is able to produce the effect within moments. Another effect produce by mastering his "natures" is the fact that his arctic and blaze natures will only harm those he choose and sees an enemy. Space-Time Ninjutsu At the advent of reawakening his Sharingan, Kaname regained the use of his Kamui jutsu. With it he was able to pull a being into another dimension or render himself intangible. With several years of training he gained the ability open mini warp holes and warp parts of his body to another location using the Kamui. Upon training with he was unable to reawaken the Shadow Dimension Technique and sequentially the Darkness Segregation. Upon regaining his former skill with the two techniques he gained the ability to create doppelgangers and steal anothers shadow. After regaining his Sharingan, a new section appeared in the Takamagahara Scroll. This section allowed the to create a contract with a group of unique summons called Einherjar, which all appears as human. Unique to these summons is at the moment they are returned Kaname gains back half the chakra used to summon each one of them. Another feature of these summons, is that like a weapon he is able to flow his chakra natures into them, as well as give them a command via a mental link and see what they see. Upon awakening the byakugan. Kaname's ability in using space-time ninjutsu has greatly increased, as well as his understanding of its use. With this greater understanding, the strength of his Space-Time Ninjutsu has increased. In addition to this, gained the ability to use the Kamui and Shadow Dimension Technique and their derived techniques with his byakugan. This increased understanding not only increased his Space-Time techniques, but increased the strength of his summonings as well. This allows him to increase the number of Einherjar he is able to summon, as well as greatly decreases the chakra cost when using the Army of Fólkvangr while negating the need of the Brísingamen. He eventually created the Zone Eater, a jutsu that was born from his Kamui and the byakugan. It allows him to create up to three spheres which can be used in multiple different ways. Nintaijutsu Kaname's physical strength is truly astounding, his tightly wound and steel toned muscles are amazing to say the least, and her ninjutsu only reinforces her strength. Kaname has on many occasions displayed the sheer power that lays within his muscles, consisting of either strikes that can crush an enemy's skeleton to dust or showing an act of strength in his feats. In fighting alone, Kaname's physical strength can be seen by his powerful strikes. This strength comes from his muscles, which are the most hardened out of all of his features. His taijutsu style, combined with his unique body and intense physical strength, makes his taijutsu something fierce, especially in agility-based acrobatics-like methods of taijutsu, as shown when he moved extremely fast to close a distance, and then launched himself a few feet above the ground to cover the last meters more quickly. He has been able to do backflips over his opponents and still strike them, as well as blocking or dodging strikes to his body with little effort. In addition to being able to deal damage, Kaname's durability is something that is just as formidable. His ability to push forward, even when he is injured, is quite amazing to say the least. On many occasions, Kaname can be seen taking the whole brunt of an attack. During these moments, attacks seem to mainly bounce off of his hardened body as he would push forward with quite the ease. Even when he is injured, his pain tolerance is quite amazing as well. With the use of chakra, he possesses superhuman strength of a level that his simplest actions cause destruction and damage. With its he even using medium force, he is able to break through some type of walls. With full force he is able to make grave damage to a even the toughest of objects. He is shown to have an immense tolerance for pain. Through the use of the Sleipnir. His speed is second to none, using it to instantly travel to a location as well as move through both land and air. Even without the use of Sleipnir he has stated to be able to achieve great speed. He is able to move in a blur, to the eyes of people. With his strong legs he is able to jump at great length of height as well. After training with Asura "Way of the Sage" and Indra "Clashing Origins" he developed the Blazing Arctic Fist, a unique fighting style using a unique jutsu. While the its ability to rapidly burn and freeze whatever he touches. It has a secondary ability, which allows Kaname to inject "Five Fist of the Blazing Arctic" a small amount of his chakra into whatever he touched. Then by touching the object again he is able activate that small amount of chakra can cause it to rapidly multiply within the object. Natural Energy Kaname has shown the ability to manipulate pure much like his teacher Kyoraimaru. In his case, this was born from the Aisunoji as it is the manipulation of natural energy that produces its effect. This manipulation of pure natural energy along with his chakra control allows him to produce multiple different effect. Leading to the creation of the Shizenryūdō, a set of techniques that revolves around the manipulation of "pure" natural energy. Due to this, most Shizenryūdō techniques are stronger the techniques. Some of the techniques includes creating chains and shields. He is able to flow natural energy into his techniques, in doing this. Not only is the strength of the technique increased, but its speed and form changes. He typically uses it to gain the advantages of manipulating the power of natural energy, allowing him to directly flow natural energy into his techniques even if that have already been created. His most notable use of sage mode it when his mixes it this with his arctic and blaze natures. While in sage mode, due to its nature and the fact that it uses natural energy, the strength of the Aisunoji and by extension the Arctic Release is greatly increased. By introducing natural energy into the Arctic Release: Swaying Spear he is able to great increase the size of the spear and as well as the amount. In a similar case with the Valkyrie's Lance, he gains the ability to control the direction of them in mid flight. Upon being coming the host of Shinkairen, Kaname's skill in manipulating natural energy greatly increased. Gaining not only the ability to see it like chakra but the ability to passively absorb it. His skill has grown to the point that he is able to cause natural disasters at will. Albeit he stated doing such puts a great amount of stress on his body, with tears literally opening up on his body. Jinchūriki Transformations After the events of a battle "Primordial Chaos", his body as greatly damaged. His loved one sealed the Shinkairen into his body. This extending the body vitality and preventing it from decaying. Being the host of the Shinkairen granted Kaname, not only a great boost in vitality but gives him access to a myriad of abilities. One of it's most known abilities is it ability to passively absorb from the surrounding area, it is often called a pool of natural energy. The energy is then stored within the beast, from here the energy can be used in five different ways. He is able to the Shinkairen convert a portion of the gathered energy into chakra, which he can then use to increase his chakra reserves. Allowing him to use attack more often. The second method is similar to that of Sage Mode, he will balance Shinkairen's reserves of natural energy with his own. In this state his form he shows no physical change other then his chakra, he calls this his "initial sage state". In this form his strength, speed, and stamina all increase greatly, as well as his ninjutsu, and taijutsu becomes stronger too. When in this form, his dōjutsu changes in appearance as well as allows him to see the flow natural energy within a given area. Seeing this allows him to detect users of sage mode as well as how much natural energy is within a given area. In addition to this, he is able to gauge the strength of a persons chakra. Much like his teacher Kyoraimaru, he is able to mimic the form of creatures he has a contract with. To due this he will mimic his summon Fenrir. This is done, buy drawing in the energy produced by it. Once this is done, he under goes a few notable changes. These changes includes, his pupils mimics that of Fenrir and his hair become darker which he calls his "second state". In his second state, his sense of smell and hearing greatly increases. He is able to see better at night, and in the dark. As time goes on and he begins to change, other abilities began to show. The longer he stays in this second stage, the more he changes into a humanoid wolf. Though he is able to enter the full form in an instant if needed. One of the the more unique changes, is that much like Fenrir. Once his body is damaged, it will rapidly heal and becomes stronger as a result. Eventually he loses the ability to communicate with people with will mostly growl, bark, use other vocal techniques, as well as body movements to speak to others. This last until he exists this mode. The third method is when he shelves his entire chakra in lieu of the natural energy of Shinkairen, which he calls the nature walker. He has stated that this form is much like . In this form he is stated as being nature incarnate. As his body not only absorbs natural energy, but is also able to produce it. While in this form, he loses access to all this techniques said for the Shizenryūdō. Which he often relies on. With this form in use, his skill with Shizenryūdō vastly increases. Allowing him to use high level techniques faster and nearly eliminate the time needed to preform low level ones. While in this form, he is able to solidify natural energy to create giant crystals which can be used as shields or platforms. By flatting the prisms, he is able to create disks which can be thrown. The fourth method, is stated as being the opposite of the nature walker. In this method, he converts Shinkairen's energy into chakra. Then much like the nature walker, he shelves his entire chakra for the created energy. This greatly changes his form. In this form, he appears a a massive entity who towers over most people. In his form he is stated to be literally a human Jubi. It is stated that his entire body, from his clothes to the chain around his body. Is made up of pure super condensed chakra. Several others have stated that being near him while in this form, feel constricted and at times and have trouble breathing. When in this form, his chakra is stated as being super dense, being able to crush rocks and others. In this form he is able to burn the everything around him. As well as freeze the movement to creation itself. By combining several elements, he is able to create a massive twister capable of destroying a small village. The final method, is stated as being a perfect combo of Shinkairen and Kaname's energy. In this state, shinkairen converts half of its energy into chakra and then balances it with its natural energy. From here, Shinkairen and Kaname will balance their two energies forming a perfect union of the two. This drastically changes his form. In this form his hair turns black and grows reaching to his lower back. His eyes become pure white with a single large ring at the center with three small circles on the ring at equal distances. He gains two halos made up of an unknown energy running up the length of his arms and two around his legs. He possess a single large halo and a smaller halo, made up of the same energy floating behind him. The rings on his feet allows him to hover in the air, when doing so they spin around his legs. By manipulating the rings no his hands, he is able to form weapons, from a sword to a shield to a large shuriken. He stated that the rings can be used to form a single weapon and once used it vanishes. However, he stated he is able to create more rings if needed, though he must use up the four around his arms before he is able to. Finally like all Jinchūriki, Kaname is able to slowly transform into Shinkairen. In this initial state he taps into the Shinkairen energy, it increases every physical aspect of his body. He is gifted with its mass amount of energy and stamina, immense strength, increased speed, accelerated healing. He stated that this is similar to the second method of using Shinkairen's energy. However unlike it, as he progresses the natural energy slowly begins to take over. In version two, his body begins to produce vine like protrusions, which cover him like armor. The vines can be used to grab and attack objects. As he progresses he grows large and root form around his body creating armor. Category:OmniKaiser Category:Kakuzensho Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Jinchūriki Category:Sage Kenjutsu He is a very skilled swordsman, his fighting style favors speed and finesse instead of raw power. He uses his great speed to great effect. He makes precise strikes and as few sword swings as required. He wields the Ymir, a blade born from the conjunction of his blaze and Arctic chakra. Using Ymir he is able to set things ablaze or freeze things. In an attempt to further increases his kenjutsu skills, he when on to learn the Flying Sword Style. A jutsu that allows him to control his sword without the need the physically touch them. Using this he is able to wield his swords while leaving his hands free to use other jutsu. This allows him to freely use Ymir in conjunction with the GramGungnir, Lævateinn and Skofnung. This allowed him to set out and deliver powerful and often deadly combos when used with this ninjutsu. During a battle with this alternate self "Beast World Order" Gram, Gungnir, Lævateinn and Skofnung was destroyed. Upon returning to his world, he went to Ameno Hitotsu and had the remains of the weapons forged together creating the Ragnarök. Despite being created from his destroyed weapons, Kaname stated that it has several unique abilities. However it has never been used in battle since it was forged. Creation and Conception Kaname was first created here on back in July 2012‎, he stated out as a simple ninja and was intended to be a unique take on a Sharingan user and a character to rival another character of mine. Originally he possessed the Amaterasu and the Kamui. Later the Amaterasu was changed to Obito's space-time ninjutsu before it was reveled to be the Kamui. As time went on I began to to developed and choose an overall theme for him, basing him off of . His abilities as well as pieces of his history mimics and gives homage to Norse myth. Quotes * (To his father after stealing his Susanoo) "I will not kill you father. I will allow you to live knowing that I have stolen something precious from you". * (To his brother) "I have stolen your Amaterasu I will return for your eyes later. Lets hope you put up more of a fight." * (To Fa' rao about his power and his family) "As for my sleeping power, the reason it is sleeping is because of my own thirst for power. I allowed it to control my actions, and when the chance to obtain, even greater power I ran head on without a second thought. During that nearly got me killed though, by the kindness of a single woman, I was saved from my hatred and anger. It was her that revived me from my ashes." * (To Fa' rao) "I have seen jinchuriki, I have spoken to Tailed beast. It is true that they have killed, but it is humans that made them into what they are. It is humans who turned them into weapons, like we do with everything we get our hands on." * (To Minako) "You are only as weak as you make yourself out to be." * (To Iname) "The notion that you feel my pain is extremely uncertain. You have to apply the experience and pain of my life in order to come to this road." * (To Kurohime) "You know, I never got a chance to thank you for all the times you have saved me over the years." Trivia * Interestingly enough the abilities that has given Kaname is nickname Blazing Arctic (北極圏炎天, Enten Hokkyokuken) was both obtained from his brother Iname. *If Kaname had a Databook page, it would say: ** Kaname's hobbies are training, meditating/watching nature, and spending time with his family. ** Kaname wishes to fight the Sage of the Six Paths and the Zenhōi Kage. ** Kaname's favorites foods are fish, beef, and shrimp. His least favorites are bitter foods, and vegetables (unless given with some meat). ** Kaname has been imprisoned a total of six times in his life and has a page in the . References Also See *Valden * Category:OmniKaiser Category:Kakuzensho Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Jinchūriki Category:Sage